paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
9-K-5's Return
This is the episode where . All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? Dirge is Chaseisonthecase's awesome OC. Tundra is Tundrathesnowpup's awesome OC. When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, they reencountered Milo, K-9-5 was fixed, they ran from a skeleton in a spacesuit that was chasing them, Milo decided to live in Adventure Bay, and and evil robot, now with an even more darker look, was going over to the Lookout. At the Lookout, on the same day, 1 hour after the pups (K-9-5 falls under that word now), Ryder, and Milo returned from The Library (the planet), the pups were playing Marco-Tag-Polo (a game suggested by Milo to prevent them from asking him to to different planets and times while he was working on his TARDIS. The game was that the tagger had to be blindfolded and had to rely on his/her senses of hearing, smell (Milo forgot about the dog sense of smell was better than the dog sense of sight), and touch, and had to yell "Marco" and everyone else had to say "Polo"), Milo was fixing the Chameleon Circuit, and Ryder was playing games on his Pup-pad. Unknown to them that a certain evil alternative was intruding the area of the Lookout. Milo: (thinks he's finished fixing the Chameleon Circuit) Done. (Goes outside) WHAT?! The outside of Milo's TARDIS looked like a closet painted to look like a 1963 Police Public Call Box (like the 10th Doctor's model). Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Dirge, Tundra, Skye, and Rubble run past (View follows them), being followed by a blindfolded Zuma. Zuma: Marco! Pups, except for Zuma: Polo! Zuma: (tags Rocky) Tag, you're it. (Takes off the blindfold and hands it over to Rocky) Rocky: (puts blindfold on) Marco! Pups, except for Rocky: Polo! Rocky: (runs after their voices, bumps into what he believes is K-9-5, and then tags what he believes to be K-9-5) Tag, you're it. 9-K-5: Tag? It is of no importance. You are Rocky of the PAW Patrol, confirm? Databank's damaged... (Glitching due to circuit malfunctions) Damaged-Damaged-Damaged-Damaged-Damaged-Damageeeedddddd... (Shuts down, reactivates) Reactivating. Rocky: What's going on with you, K-9-5? (Takes off the blindfold, looking away for some reason) Last time you did this, which was a year ago, you had a bug in your head. It flew out though, so why are you acting this way again? (Looks at 9-K-5) Wait, your not K-9-5! 9-K-5: Who is K-9-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5. (Restarts) Systems Reboot. 9-K-5 unit operating at 92% efficiency. Rocky: 9-K-5? But you were destroyed. 9-K-5: Negative, merely damaged. I shall get revenge. You are Rocky, confirm? Rocky: No, I'm uhhh... K-9-5: (comes over) Master? Rocky: Not now K-9-5, your evil version is here. 9-K-5: You are Rose Tyler and Pete Tyler, confirm? K-9-5: Negative, You are damaged. 9-K-5: You will still be destroyed. K-9-5: The first law of robotics states that no robot is to harm a human. This also applies to robots and pups. I am an exception, but this is only when ordered or self-defense/defending the PAW Patrol. 9-K-5: You will be destroyed-royed-royed-royed-royed. Systems operating at-t-t-t-t-t 23% efficiency-y-y-y-y-y-y-y. Massive system-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m f-f-f-fail-l-l-lure-e. Marshall: (walking over to Rocky and K-9-5) What's goin...(trips and runs into 9-K-5) Oops, sorry whatever you are. 9-K-5: (lowers tone of voice as he talks) Systems operating at 0% efficiency. This 9-K-5 unit is destroyed... Milo: (approaching) Hi. So what are you... (Sees 9-K-5) WHAT?! Tundra: (comes over) Hey Rocky, what's that? Rocky: It's 9-K-5's remains. Dirge: (comes over from the other side) A broken robot. Can I see if I can repair it? Marshall: These are the remains of 9-K-5. He's an evil version K-9-5, and now apparently has a new paint coat. Dirge: Oh. Tundra: (hears some music) What's that music? K-9-5: (singing along to K9's Lament) I knew a man that I would never forget, but nobody ever remembers the pet. He took me from the year 5000 on a lonely astroid... Tundra: (tears forming) That's a really sad song. Milo: (trying not to start feeling sad) It's a song by Chameleon Circuit about his predecessors. Other then his 4, well 5 predecessors since K-9 Mk VI came before K-9-5, he doesn't have a family, except Ryder, you, and the rest of the pups. He has no mom or dad since, well he's a robot. Well technically I would be the "dad" since I built him in my laboratory in my TARDIS. (While K-9-5 is singing the line after the next) Hey Dirge, you think you could help me fix the my TARDIS's Chameleon Circuit's (ironically the next word was said while K-9-5 said "automaton") electronic components? K-9-5: I have seen all of creation, but to it I am incidental. But there is more to this automaton than they will ever know. I am more than just alloys and cir... (Cut off by Tundra, song continues) Dirge: Maybe. Perhaps, if you hotwire the fragment links and supersede the binary... (Also cut off by Tundra) Tundra: Did he just say "animatronic"? Milo: No, he said "automaton". I could understand confusion between the word "automaton" and "Auton", but not "automaton" and "animatronic". Tundra: Phew. Milo: (whispers to Rocky) Rocky, why was she afraid when she thought K-9-5 said that word? Rocky: (whispers) She's afraid of animatronics. Milo: (whispers) Why? They're so easy to break with both the point and think function and alternatively setting 8A on the Sonic Screwdriver. I just point at one and the head explodes, usually. I just think they look primitive and potentially dangerous, well I think everything is potentially dangerous, and therefore potentially exciting. Rocky: What do you mean by "usually"? Milo: Once, my TARDIS was captured in a restaurant with those things, the name started with "Cyber," thats all I can remember of the name, but guess what it turned out to be. Rocky: What? Milo: A perception filter disguising Cybermen. (Not whispering) Tundra, are you sure you didn't encounter Cybermen? Tundra: Whats a "Cyberman"? Milo: I'll tell you later. Well actually, we could go and get and repair him. Rocky: Who? Milo: Handles. He's a Cyberhead, organics gone and all the Cyberprotocols whipped. He's just a set of databanks inside a robotic head. Let's go to... Trenzalore. Luckily, I'm not the Doctor. They walk off. 9-K-5: Systems restoring. (Creepily laughs) Previous: The Library of the Vastna Nerada Next: Trenzalore and Dalek Horror Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Category:Crossovers Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Episodes